


One more night

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: XCR炮友設定





	One more night

　　老是記不清楚怎麼開始的，那可能是一個意亂情迷的吻，也可能只是一個不經意的肢體接觸。  
　　他們互相都想在一個夜晚佔有對方，只有夜晚，唇舌間的交纏都變得格外小心，似乎是害怕被察覺到自己的情感，**他們都知道誰也不是誰的愛人。**  
　　一顆顆不帶情慾的吻落在Colin的胸膛上，使得他癢得顫了身軀，也讓他心臟漏了幾拍。首先是不經意的掠過乳首，接著又往上回到頸間的小咬痕上，讓那紅印擴散、溢出。他像隻金色大貓一樣乖巧的咬著一個**陌生人**。接下來咬到大腿內側時年長的男人被嚇得緊咬牙根，尤其敏感處讓他的反應更為劇烈。  
　　「今天我要在上面。」早就知道了。  
　　濕潤暖和的手指在Colin的後穴裡探索、擴張、愛撫，有些糟糕的水聲和呻吟倒是讓那傢伙有些興奮了起來，漲大的性器毫不留情地就探入雙腿間的小穴，被龐然大物侵入的感覺固然不好，即使這不是第一次了。  
　　就像他說的，到了後面就不痛了。但Colin難以啟齒的事，其實就是他其實享受這種感覺。被粗暴地對待、被痛苦的凌虐－－該說他習慣了，沒有痛覺就感受不到情感及物質的存在。或許自己受到的環境就是如此，對方卻仍然溫柔的慢慢進入，一面吻著額頭問輕聲會不會痛。  
　　「對人都這麼溫柔可是，不好的啊、小伙子……」最後一個字後面彷彿還有什麼接續，卻打住了。  
　　他見年輕小夥子的眼神充滿困惑，只是再將對方的臂膀湊近些，在他的金色髮絲旁用鼻息說話，能不能傳達他也不在乎了，**畢竟本來就不該如此**。  
　　  
　　在第三次高潮的顫慄中，趁機癱軟在了Simon身上。他不曉得自己今天怎麼了，這種感覺彷彿好幾年前有過……忘了。再度睜開雙眼見到的是對方已經穿好自己的衣服去上班了。自己後穴仍然流淌著昨夜歡愉的白稠，那種感覺不太好，尤其是看見對方自己先走了，心中怎麼想都不愉快。  
　　拿了一旁空一半的菸盒，一連就是抽了好幾根，嘗試消除這莫須有的情感，他不願承認這是愛情。

　　「任誰都會……不小心愛上你的。」


End file.
